


Firsts

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Main Taemplants au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, taemplants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmtaemplantsTaemin peeps open an eye; Jonghyun’s are closed. Good, he thinks, because otherwise it would have gotten weird.tumblr





	Firsts

Jonghyun is trying to hold Taemin’s hand.

He thinks he’s being suave and sneaky about it, scooting a tiny bit closer every so often, letting their pinkies bump oh so casually as their hands rest on the bench, but it’s really obvious. Taemin thinks it’s cute. He could take the initiative and link their pinkies together, yeah, but he knows that Jonghyun likes to feel that he’s been let inside of Taemin’s little bubble. It _is_ a tough thing to do; on his bad days, Taemin’s anxiety makes him shy away from any kind of touch.

Today is a good day, though--he’s been having quite a few of those lately--and he’s feeling relaxed and open, but he’s content with letting Jonghyun squirm. It really means a lot to him, how important his personal boundaries are to Jonghyun. Jonghyun’s pinky twitches next to his for the umpteenth time and he hides a grin.

“Thanks for bringing me lunch,” he says quietly, nudging the little lunch bag Jonghyun gave him on his other side. Usually for lunch, he drives himself home or packs something himself. Jonghyun saved him the trouble today, showing up at the nursery with food for the both of them just as Taemin was putting away his gloves for his break.

“So we can eat together,” he’d said cheerfully.

And now here they are, sitting on Taemin’s favorite bench under Taemin’s favorite little tree in the shaded section of the plant store. Mossy ground and cute stepping stones, the koi pond splashing gently in the background, the gentle breeze shuffling through the balsams Taemin had just finished tending to earlier that morning, Jonghyun gentle and eagerly comforting next to him, all of it adds up to the perfect kind of setting for Taemin.

“Welcome,” Jonghyun says, turning to grin at Taemin in that cocky way that usually makes him blush. Today, though, coupled with his weak attempts at linking their fingers, Taemin just thinks it’s endearing. “You know I made that lemonade myself,” he goes on proudly, wiggling his eyebrows. Taemin laughs softly.

“Really?” he asks. “With your own grown lemons and everything?”

“Well, I bought the lemons,” Jonghyun says with a shrug, “but I could have used home-grown ones if I wanted to. When I lived with my parents, I’d use lemons from their tree all the time.”

“They had a lemon tree?” Taemin asks, intrigued. He always likes hearing about other people’s gardens. Jonghyun nods, leaning back against the bench (his pinky nudges against Taemin’s again).

“Yeah, a big one,” he says, gesturing with the hand that isn’t trying to get with Taemin’s. “My sister and I, we’d always get in trouble for climbing it.” He laughs softly at his own memories and Taemin finds himself wanting to hear more of the sound. They fall into a comfortable silence next, though, which is a thing that he also likes. It’s nice, just sitting here with Jonghyun in his company. He has a comforting aura and he smells like nutty wood polish from his job at the music store. They have these silences often, sitting together during Taemin’s break, or when Taemin is out tending to the plants and Jonghyun is following him around, keeping him company.

Jonghyun’s hand finally completes its conquest; he slides it halfway over Taemin’s and links their three end fingers together loosely. A soft laugh falls from Taemin’s lips as he glances at Jonghyun’s proudly grinning face from the corner of his eye. He’s cute.

Taemin lifts their hands gently so he can shift closer, letting their sides press solidly together, and lets their hands rest again on his leg. Jonghyun turns to look at him, eyebrows raised in shock, but Taemin just snuggles closer and nudges Jonghyun to look away so he can rest their heads together. So what if it’s more physical contact than they’ve ever had in two and a half months? He’s having a good day.

Jonghyun is having a good day too, if the way he can’t seem to stop smiling means anything. Taemin grins himself, curling their fingers a little tighter together. This is nice; quiet, comfortable, relaxed. He moves with Jonghyun’s breaths, feels Jonghyun’s thumb gently moving against his. His eyes slip shut on the pretty scenery of the plant shop easily as he lets himself just sit there and listen, sit there and think.

He thinks that Jonghyun’s hair smells nice. He turns into it, nosing against his head, down to his cheek, letting his lips just brush a gentle smile against his skin. He feels Jonghyun take a breath against him before Jonghyun turns, slowly, cautiously, so their lips almost touch. Even with his eyes closed, he can feel Jonghyun’s breath against his skin, smell the fruity mints he’d packed in their lunches earlier. He knows that Jonghyun wants to kiss him, has wanted to kiss him since the first time he blushed his way into the seat across from Jonghyun at the little breakfast diner around the corner. Probably even before that. Definitely for the last week or so, what with all the staring he’d been doing at his lips lately.

Taemin grins to himself at the memories. Jonghyun always thinks he’s so subtle. He’s the most obvious dude on the planet. He leans a little bit closer, parting his lips just slightly; he can feel Jonghyun’s nose bumping against his. Jonghyun’s been wanting to kiss him for a while, but he’s been keeping his distance for Taemin’s sake. At first, it was because Taemin just wasn’t comfortable with that kind of contact, and then later, he’d just been having some not-that-great days.

But today? Today he feels great.

He peeps open an eye; Jonghyun’s are closed. Good, he thinks, because otherwise it would have gotten weird. Smiling to himself, he lets them slide shut again and closes the distance between their mouths.

There aren’t any fireworks or anything, but Jonghyun’s lips are soft, pliable; they move easily with his own. Jonghyun breathes in a deep breath of surprise, like he didn't think Taemin would actually do it. He breaks the kiss barely for a short moment with a quiet noise. He feels deep breaths against his lips and smiles, pressing their lips together again.

This time, Jonghyun gets his lower lip between his. There’s no real rhyme or rhythm to it; Jonghyun sucks gently, pulls away to press their lips together a different way, nibbles on his upper lip, kisses him softly with soft smacks and little wet noises. Taemin lets him lead, responding easily and trying not to laugh too much whenever he feels him suddenly smiling wider. This is nice, kissing Jonghyun in the shade. Really nice.

At some point, they stopped holding hands; Jonghyun’s hand wound up in his hair, tugging gently at the strands, angling his head, and Taemin’s hand came up to rest on his wrist. His kisses are starting to feel like he’s stealing the air from Taemin’s lungs and he has to pull back every now and again to breathe. Jonghyun’s always smirking about it when he opens his eyes, but he can tell that he’s making him breathless too, so he doesn’t really mind.

Jonghyun’s tongue has been playing along his bottom lip for a minute. He thinks maybe he’ll let Jonghyun deepen it in another, once he’s desperate. For now, though--

“Ah, yes, what a productive and completely necessary way to spend ten minutes over one’s lunch break.”

Taemin lurches backwards with the most unattractive noise as the voice of his manager disturbs their relaxed silence. He feels blood rushing to his face as he scrambles to stand up, to apologize. It gets worse when he stumbles and almost falls because his traitor of a leg had fallen asleep.

“Yes, no, I-I’m sorry, Amber, just--frick, just, I’m gon--I’m gonna, yes, okay, sorry, sorry--” He scuttles away to where he left his gloves and tools without taking his eyes off of the ground. Frick, just--he wants to hide forever. He hears Jonghyun chuckling back there, under the tree, and blushes more as Amber chides him.

“You’re supposed to feel bad that you got him in trouble,” she says reproachfully.

“Yeah, but, I kissed him though.”

Frick.

He darts back outside, going straight for the fruit trees in the back where there aren’t very many people. He’s never been more thankful that being around plants helps him calm down. He settles in a nice spot against a plum tree for a minute, closing his eyes, taking deep, slow breaths against the tightness in his chest, longer in through out. The last thing he needs on a day as good as this is a panic attack.

A day as good as this. A day where Jonghyun brought him lunch, and he kissed Jonghyun, and he had a good breakfast, and helped more customers than usual, and his parents promised to throw in a couple hundred dollars towards his savings account for his birthday…. A really good day. That’s what today is. Yeah. He didn’t fuck anything up too badly. Amber isn’t really mad at him. He’s not a horrid kisser. He’s fine. A little guilty, a lot embarrassed, but fine. He lets his final breath out in a whoosh, rubbing the sweat off of his palms, then rubbing his eyes, before straightening up.

Jonghyun gives him more than enough time to recover before he comes looking for him again, leaning up against the apple tree he was trimming and smirking a hello.

Taemin pouts at him, mumbles and grumbles and turns up his nose, but he also reaches back to link their pinkies together as he circles around the trees. Jonghyun hums a happy little tune and Taemin fails at trying not to blush. Soon, they fall back into one of their casual silences, one where Taemin nibbles on his lower lip every so often and smiles.

“Soooo,” Jonghyun says after a while, “was that your first kiss?” He’s so smug and eager; Taemin forgets the last shreds of his embarrassment and snorts, cocking an eyebrow over his shoulder.

“And I thought you had class,” he mumbles. Jonghyun gasps softly; when Taemin glances at him, he’s pouting.

“What?” he whines. “What was wrong with that?” He wiggles Taemin’s arm as they walk and Taemin snorts again, shaking his head.

“What kind of loser kisses someone and _then_ asks if it was their first kiss?” he tsks. He turns to leave the trees, drag Jonghyun back out to the rosebushes for a quick inspection. Jonghyun humphs as he tags behind.

“Excuse me for being curious,” he says. Taemin grins, giggling into his hand and stopping to look at Jonghyun, the pouty loser. He leans forward and gives him a little kiss.

“Nah,” he smiles. “That wasn’t my first.”

Jonghyun gasps the most dramatic gasp on the history of the planet; Taemin snorts and goes back to his walking.

“Whaaaaaat,” Jonghyun says, wiggling his arm so Taemin’s arm wiggles too. Taemin rolls his eyes, amused.

“I’m sad and anxious, Jonghyun,” he says, glancing over his shoulder again with another cocked eyebrow. “Not antisocial.” Jonghyun makes a face, grudgingly accepting the excuse but still grumpy about it. He’s just all jealous now because he wanted to be Taemin’s _special first_. He snorts. “What, was I _your_ first kiss? Hmm?” He looks back at the rows of roses and goes down the first one of yellows and oranges. Jonghyun shouldn’t get to be jealous of him, with all of the choice babes he’d kissed in his life before Taemin.

“Maybe,” Jonghyun says, quiet and grumbly but also defensively, and Taemin has to look over his shoulder again. Jonghyun is actually blushing, just a tiny pink tinge to his cheeks, and he’s pouting aggressively at the roses on his right.

“Shut up, it was not,” Taemin says incredulously, but the way Jonghyun’s cheeks get even pinker tell him that maybe it actually was. He doesn’t believe it. Twenty-two year old smirky, cocky, flirty asshole that took Taemin’s breath away multiple times and he says he’s never kissed anyone.

“Excuse me for being purer than you,” Jonghyun says snootily, sticking his tongue out. Taemin grins, stops suddenly in his tracks; Jonghyun almost trips over himself trying not to walk into him. He smirks when he starts walking again and Jonghyun starts grumbling again.

“I am absolutely more pure than you,” he says matter-of-factly. Jonghyun humphs, but doesn’t argue, and Taemin laughs softly. He comes to a slower stop this time, turns around and tilts Jonghyun’s chin up for a little kiss. “You’re a natural at it, though,” he says when he pulls away. Jonghyun stops looking pissy and starts looking like the happiest dude on the planet.


End file.
